


【团兵】狱门调教（7~8章）

by Saviel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5815984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saviel/pseuds/Saviel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>已经不知道自己在写什么了（。原谅我吧</p>
<p>再次强调，未成年不要看！未成年不要看！未成年不要看！（重要的事情要说三遍。然而我知道你们不会。。orz</p>
<p>好吧，残暴，血腥，色情，都有，我深爱的团，他。。。呜呜呜（捂脸哭</p>
<p>你们看下去吧。</p>
<p>不要打我（跪</p>
            </blockquote>





	【团兵】狱门调教（7~8章）

（7）

利威尔不知道自己被关在这个密封的房间里多久了。

他一次又一次从昏迷中苏醒过来，因为失血过多的缘故他的视线一直是模糊的，只能看见微弱的光线，把移动的物体当成活物。他还能呼吸，但每吸进一口气胸膛都会有沉重的堵塞感。在几遍努力尝试睁开眼看清眼前的事物后，利威尔终于放弃而选择闭上眼。

耳朵里除了嗡鸣还剩下烦人的谈论声。

“Culin，你也太狠了吧，别以为这不是你家宠物就下重手啊，话说他出场的时候可是惊艳了所有人。”

“你懂个屁呀，就是因为他不是我的宠物我才这么‘爱护’他呢。”

一只手按在他的肩膀上顺着胸膛抚摸到下腹，冰冷的划过密布在皮肤上的伤口，并且在还在渗血的腰间上狠狠捏了一把。

利威尔疼得哼出了细微的声音，很快又压抑在喉咙里。

“真是只倔强的小猫啊，我真的太喜欢你了！”那人又叹了口气，“等门主把埃尔文那家伙的罪名定下来之后，我就向门主申请把你归属到我门下……”

他们还喋喋不休讨论，后面的话利威尔再也没有听进去。在听到那个名字的瞬间，利威尔脑子突然清醒过来，只觉得心口一阵刺痛，几乎是窒息。那家伙还活着啊……

可是这阵剧烈的呼吸动静过大，面前的人停止了对话。

利威尔垂下去的脑袋被人扯着头发抬起来，一股奇异甜腻的味道钻进他的鼻腔里，浓得直让人咳嗽。他急促咳了几声，Culin提高调子的声音的他的耳边响起。

“原来你还在想‘他’啊，那个叛徒。”

利威尔动了动干燥的嘴唇，最终还是没说什么。

他一直在等待那个家伙来兑现承诺，也就是他们前不久一起下的赌注。虽然这确实是一件令人后悔的事情，但在结果来临之前谁也不知道会发生什么。现在事情终于得出结果了，他是时候得到他应得的东西。利威尔之所以会答应埃尔文为他刺杀门主，是埃尔文给了他在绝望夹缝中的奢望。

只要成功杀死门主，埃尔文就会让他重见天日，从此告别这所炼狱。然而，他也没有忘记埃尔文用一张严肃正经的脸对着他说“成功的概率也只有一半”的时候，他已经做好了最坏的打算。

告别这个地方的方法有两种，成功离开，或者，死亡。

但现在死亡成为一件奢望啊，在狱门的所有人包括那些无名的奴隶都知道，能够在狱门安然死去绝对不是一件容易的事，尤其像他这种犯下滔天大罪的人来说。

 

【说说你的条件，我再考虑要不要跟你合作。】

【你想出去呼吸新鲜的空气吗，利威尔？】

【废话！】

【那么，我给出的条件就是，自由。】

【自由？哼，你要是这时候跟我开玩笑的话，我会马上掐断你的喉咙哦。】

【是意义上的自由，不管你是否成功，我都会兑现我的承诺，让你离开这里。】

【……那你就把刀子磨锋利些吧。】

【你是同意了吗？】

【我下手的时候会毫不犹豫，希望你最好也这样。】

【利威尔……】

 

”混蛋的狗杂种……为什么还不来啊……“利威尔喃喃自语。他身上又多了些莫名其妙的伤口，疼痛似乎比之前更来得深切，皮肤底下一阵阵钻心的痒，耳边也只剩下鞭子抽打在肉体上的声音了。

他努力把眼睛睁开一条缝，额头上不断流下来的血涌进眼眶里，眼前的景象被一层红色的雾气所覆上。利威尔咽了一口血沫，再次睁开眼，他多么想一睁眼就看见那道熟悉的身影啊，然后就把含着唾沫的血喷到他的脸上，狠狠骂他一顿。

可是那些沾了盐水的鞭子还是规律打在他的身上，除了难以忍受的痛痒和不断颤栗的身体之外，什么都没有出现。

”混蛋……“

那种感觉又涌上来了，仿佛流干身上最后一滴血而感到的无力和疲倦在慢慢消殆他的意识，利威尔不再抵抗这种濒临死亡的感觉。它是那么美好，就像埃尔文脸上那温柔却残忍的笑容。

 

利威尔迂回的做着同一个噩梦。

他梦见自己在一个枯井之中，淹过半身的臭水把他环绕着，抬头是一角乌青的天空，他想要出去，处在井底深渊实在太可怕了。于是他拼命往上爬，可无论如何奋勇直上最后还是落入到那池死水之中。

直到精疲力尽。

在他以为自己会死在那个没人知道的地方的时候，他却醒了。

像往常那样慢慢睁开眼，试着适应光线……

他发现自己正躺在一个类似于手术台的地方，与此同时，一张陌生的脸闯入了他的视线。利威尔疑惑地皱起眉头，沉默了片刻才选择开口，但声音很轻，“……终于要换种玩法了吗？”

“你比我想象中要坚强啊。”那个男人笑了一下，语气充满轻蔑的讽刺。

“说吧，这次要玩些什么？让我有个心理准备，“利威尔一脸淡漠地无视他，平静说着让人无法感觉到重量的话，”我的时间还很多，可以陪你们慢慢玩。”

“哼，你有这样的觉悟倒也算聪明。”男人冷哼一声，把手里的东西一下子塞进利威尔的私处，“你这副身体也真够难看的，真不懂他们非要把你打得破破烂烂才送过来，看着就怪恶心。”

冰冷尖锐的器件毫无防备地刺进甬道中，猛地将洞口撑开，利威尔疼得弓起了身子。他的双手也被禁锢在两侧，下半身和分开的双腿被吊在半空，令人耻辱的姿势在这个时候却已经再无丝毫值得在意的地方了。

“真是漂亮啊，可惜了。”男人盯着那粉色的洞口自言自语，紧接着把一根管子放到那被器皿撑开的肠道中。

利威尔感觉到一股凉意从甬道流向肚子，缓慢的在腹部集聚。

“是甘油哦，你们这些下贱的东西最喜欢的东西。”他一边笑一边往管子另一端的漏斗上倒下更多的液体，看着管子里缓缓流动的东西和利威尔逐渐痛苦的表情而窃笑，“你的饲主也经常给你做这种事吧，他可真幸福啊，每天都能接触到你这可爱的地方。”说着用一根手指伸进洞内搅动肉壁。

利威尔咬紧了下唇，越来越多的甘油在肠内涌动，肠道也因为受到刺激而发出令人感到羞耻的声音，但最让他难受的是愈渐胀满的腹部，即使是埃尔文，也从没有用这东西故意去折磨他。

“哈哈哈，要受不了了吧？”男人把最后一滴甘油倒进漏斗，总共是300ml，是平常量的一半，但不足以致死。

眼看直肠内的液体就要从穴口涌出来了，他再次把手指伸进去搅和，将鸭嘴器从洞内抽出来，那些液体就这样被锁在利威尔的体内，随着他因刺激而颤抖的身体从收缩着的穴口里溢出来，男人拿来了肛塞，一鼓作气对着洞口堵上。

利威尔难受说不出话，他诚心不向任何人屈服，当一切疼痛施加在他身上时，他把它们化作了仇恨还有无尽的绝望，仅此而已。

可现实依旧无情，他已经被一肚子的甘油折磨了将近一个小时，无法排出的痛感分布在身体的每个角落，他的指甲刺破了自己的手掌心，被吊起的双腿更是麻痹了。利威尔从没有觉得一个小时是如此漫长，而清醒的大脑更加深刻地接收这些痛楚无疑是最让人无法忍受的。

然而，利威尔却挺过来了。

忍住腹中的绞痛直到释放的那一刻，液体跟随那塞子喷薄而出。在那一瞬间，他的大脑达到一种放空的状态，他忘记了该如何羞耻，也忘记了盘旋在脑海的仇恨，近乎是一种无声的宣泄，意识也尤为清晰的记住了这份疼痛，清晰得让他知道自己还活着的这个事实。

活着啊……成为多么使人无可奈何的选择。是你欠我的啊，埃尔文。

他看了一眼正在清理他下身的男人，松开了紧咬的唇，鲜血一下子染红了他的唇。利威尔微微侧过脸用眼角的余光对着他，红唇在苍白的脸上更显得无比高贵。

”喂，猪猡，你的玩意就这么无聊吗？“

男人愣住了，他没想到利威尔这尤物以自身桀骜不驯的姿态向他展示了凡人所不能及的美。

他的动作忽然变得轻缓，双手顺着利威尔的大腿内侧慢慢向内延伸，嘴边的笑咧开来。

“亲爱的纳西索斯，让我送你到快乐的巅峰吧。”

男人一下子就把三根手指插进利威尔的后穴，极力往里捅入并且不停的转动，所幸的是经过刚才的开拓后面已经变得稍微松弛，不幸的是男人没有为此而停止，他又往狭窄的甬道里塞进第四根手指，已经收缩的肠道再次被强迫分开。

利威尔用力挣扎了一下，喉咙死死堵住不让自己发出丝毫声音，他的呼吸骤然变得剧烈，胸膛不停起伏，身体也因为后面被强行入侵的缘故而颤栗着。

“很舒服吧，被我用拳头上过的人都会这么说。”男人开心大笑起来，把剩余的最后一根手指也全部挤进去，五指并拢半个手掌已经嵌入被撑到最大的洞穴里。

房间里终于响起再也无法压抑的痛苦呻吟。

利威尔觉得男人简直要把身体他的身体给撕裂开来，那瞬间庞然大物的进入令他失去所有知觉，然而在呼吸静止的前一秒强烈的痛感再次传遍了全身。已经无法再有丝毫空余的肠道在拳头的转动和抽动之下产生痉挛。

当身体的痛苦与心灵上的痛苦真正交织在一起的时候，利威尔想也许他该放弃了，有那么一瞬间他是有过这种想法的，或许已经等不到埃尔文的救赎。他不明白为什么自己会忍耐到此时此刻，他的尊严其实早就灰飞烟灭，等待他的不过一张牢固的深网，还有网上面尖锐的刺。

他盯着头顶那面白色的墙，任由人的拳头在身体内来回穿梭，痛苦已经麻痹了一切，身上的冷汗不断往外流淌，利威尔觉得很可惜，他终究哭不出来。

 

 

 

（8）

利威尔曾试着从支配者的角度去思考研究出这种种折磨人肉体和心智的手段的人是如何愉悦的以一个观赏者的身份目睹这个惨痛的过程并以此为乐的。

他现在所受过的折磨手段包括刺鞭、沾了盐水的鞭打和灌肠，噢，还有那该死的拳交。利威尔总算明白了人生的另一种意义是什么了，真是多姿多彩的一生啊。他刚刚才得知自己从被捕到现在才过去三天而已，这三天里他觉得自己的经历真够编成一本书的了，说不定还能大卖。

那些狗杂种们简直没有给他喘息的机会，应地主之谊硬要请他把自家引以为傲的变态家伙玩个遍。有时候醒来利威尔觉得已经是夜晚了，小孩子也应该乖乖上床睡觉的点数，那些人却只要见他还有一点力气就会把他搬到台面上再投入地逗弄一遍，把他搞得脏兮兮的，身上的伤口刚要结疤他们就恨不得把它们抠下来，简直比他还要精神抖擞。

利威尔也不知道自己何时开始变得这么有耐心了，而且身体在无数次摧残下愈发茁壮成长，这多亏了他平常的锻炼，足以让他在恶劣的环境下得以苟延残存。

他没忘记自己还是杀手这回事，而且在圈子内还是颇有声名的，如果被人知道自己在这鬼地方被人用棒子插在屁股里死掉的话，估计会成为业内笑话和反面教材吧。

不过在不久之后这些统统都会成真了。

利威尔在脑子里想着这些的时候，他的下身正插着一个硕大的震动假阳具，马达的剧烈震动透过肉壁刺激着他的敏感点，他挺立的性器在接近临界点的时候又宣泄了一次，真是多亏了埃尔文之前的”训练“，利威尔发现虽然无法在刺激下抑制射精，但至少能够控制频率，不至于精疲力尽。

他这么想着，突然觉得一切都是埃尔文那家伙所预料到的一样。利威尔心口又一阵钝痛，无能为力的恨意和难过，竟然一早就沦为他人复仇的棋子，注定在赌注中牺牲的角色。他要为自己的无知付出惨痛的代价吗？

这几天来，他的脑子里无时无刻都浮现他的样子，那些称为希望的东西一点点被现实的恫吓与痛楚所歼灭，在每次的清醒与昏迷之间回忆有关他的所有，如同反反复复做着的一个梦幻。

所以当埃尔文真实出现他面前时，利威尔不假思索地闭上眼。他已经够疲倦了，既然无法逃避，那就再一次在梦中与他相见吧。

”利威尔，是我。“

冷静醇厚的声音在空荡荡的房间里响起。

”你是死了吗，”利威尔重新抬起头，凌乱的黑色发丝下是一双沉黑没有任何生气的眼睛望着他，嘴角撕裂的疼痛让他说话时稍微有些困难，“所以我也一样？”

”抱歉……“

“啊。”他仍旧直直盯着埃尔文完好无损的脸，嘴里发出一个单音字，似乎在尽力理解他的意思。埃尔文没再说话，利威尔沉默片刻，目光从他脸上落下来，“……你动手吧。”

利威尔跪在地上，双手被捆绑在背后的铁柱上，埃尔文朝他走近了两步，以同样的姿态跪在他的面前，但仍然比他要高出一个个头。埃尔文垂下头，主动贴近利威尔的脸，感受到来自利威尔微弱的鼻息，顿时血腥混合着各种气味钻入鼻腔，他脸上大大小小的伤痕不亚于身体上的，从脸颊凹陷的程度看，他已经好几天没吃东西了，眼底下的乌青比之前更加严重。

但是埃尔文的气息的温热的，干净的，甚至带着一如既往的淡淡烟草和柠檬清香，这样的感觉让利威尔觉得十分不真实，近乎是幻觉，可却非常适合结束某些东西，使它永远停留在这个美好的时刻。

“动手吧……”他又重复了一遍，闭上眼。

让他死在这个让他为之迷恋并自甘堕落地方吧。

“抱歉……”埃尔文双手扶住他的肩膀，把他拥进怀里，紧紧的抱住了他冰冷的身体，喑哑的声音里有难以释放的痛苦，“我做不到，杀了你这件事情。”

“呵。”利威尔笑了声，从他怀里抬起头，对上那双深邃的蓝色眼睛，讥讽的笑容逐渐蔓延上他的脸，“我说过的，开玩笑的话我会掐断你的脖子。”

埃尔文望着他愈渐锋利的目光，张开嘴一时间不知怎么回答才好。

“或者……”利威尔往后靠离开他的怀抱，侧过脸斜着眼看着他，“让我咬断它也未尝不可。”

埃尔文垂下眼，无法再直视他的目光，他的脸上如同死灰般的颜色，发丝落下来挡住了他的眼睛，无法让人从那双眼睛里窥探出他究竟在想什么。

”你一定吃了很多苦，“他缓缓开口，”这些痛苦你本不应该承受的，如果不是我把你强行带回来，你会在世界某个角落享受着赏金带来一切你所想要的，而非在这里遭受这些……非人道的折磨。“

”什么？你说的话我都听不懂啊，“利威尔扬起下颌对着他，两道细长的眉毛拧在一起，”你的脑袋是被那群猪猡踢坏了么？“他的眼底有怒意，但更多的是疑惑，”净说些狗屁的废话，别再婆婆妈妈的，就不能给我一个痛快？“

埃尔文陷入沉默，利威尔还没等到他开口，另一个声音已经在房间里响起。

”真是令人羡慕啊。“

那个声音……利威尔不用猜都知道是谁，他的目光越过埃尔文肩膀，看见站在他身后穿着黑袍戴着面具的男人。他的眼神突然凶狠起来，死死盯在男人被面具遮掩只露出一双眼睛的脸上。

门主在利威尔的注视下径直走到他们面前，看了一直安静跪在那里的埃尔文一眼，他的脸上始终没有任何表情，他阻隔在利威尔与门主之间，结实挺拔的身体挡住了利威尔身体的大部分。

门主忽然笑了声，举起了他的右手，衣袍掀起的那刻利威尔清楚看见一把铮亮的枪早已被他握在手中，他缓缓把枪口抵在埃尔文的后脑上。

埃尔文依旧纹丝未动。

然后，男人又把枪口转移到利威尔的眼前。

”就算我现在给他一枪，你也会毫不犹豫地为他挡子弹，对吧，埃尔文？“透过面具传出来的声音充满了冰冷的嘲讽。

利威尔听到了他最不愿听见的回答。

”是的。“无比坚定。

埃尔文抬起头，目光与利威尔相汇，他看着他那双带着怒意的黑色眼眸正难以置信地看着自己。埃尔文微微勾起嘴角，一个温和的笑容在他脸上展露。

”你是……“利威尔听见自己的声音在颤抖，”傻子吗？“

”很明显他已经是了。“门主替埃尔文回答，面具下那双眼睛转向埃尔文，”这可是最后的机会了，埃尔文，好好使用你那自认高明的脑子想想，你们应该干些什么才不会。下遗憾吧。“说完，他将一把钥匙扔到埃尔文脚边，然后走到角落坐在椅子上看着他们。

埃尔文捡起那把钥匙，解开了束缚在利威尔身上的链子，就在把最后一根打开的刹那，利威尔双手扼在埃尔文的脖子将他整个人压倒在地上，他人也随即压坐在埃尔文的身上，俯下身把全身的力量全部压到两只手上，紧紧掐住埃尔文的喉咙不让他有喘息的机会。

因为过于猛烈的关系，埃尔文来不及反应就被他扼着喉咙压倒在地，利威尔双手的指节狠狠收紧，丝毫没有没有留给他情面，在他在窒息的状态下下意识伸手去握住他的手腕试图分开的时候，利威尔表现更加强烈要掐死他的欲望。

埃尔文吃惊瞪大双眼望着利威尔狰狞的脸，他咬牙切齿的模样，他用带着仇恨的双眼盯着手下毫无反抗即将垂死的自己。埃尔文的意识一点点的在缺氧中模糊，他的眼前逐渐朦胧不清，但他还是试图睁开眼去看这个要置他于死地的男人。

他有着美好弧线的脸庞，好看的眉毛，小巧的鼻尖，还有一头漆黑浓密的头发，那双时而桀骜时而含蓄的眼睛……

然后他感觉到脖子上的力气逐渐退去，空气慢慢回到他的胸腔，埃尔文大口地喘气，而利威尔松开手之后身子却渐渐滑落在他身上。埃尔文恢复了意识，他还处在迷蒙之中，但利威尔的身体在发抖，双手紧紧攥着他的衣领，把头埋进埃尔文的颈脖间，深深吸了一口气，最后从他身上坐起来。

”利威尔……“

”闭嘴！“利威尔对着埃尔文吼了一声，甩手就给他一个响亮的耳光。

还没等埃尔文反应过来，利威尔已经低头狠狠吻住了他的唇，几乎是用牙齿在啃咬，他将所有愤怒都统统发泄在这个粗暴的亲吻之中，主动撬开对方的唇齿，卷着舌头吮吸，胡乱地交缠，直到彼此都耗尽所有气息才肯松开口。

他看着埃尔文在喘，他也在喘，埃尔文的眼里除了惊讶还有他不懂得的东西。

利威尔从来都不懂，怎样才算是爱上一个人，可是他现在只想凭自己的直觉去做一件事。他利落地解开埃尔文衬衫的扣子，直到结实光洁的胸膛全然展露眼前，他咽了咽喉咙，觉得自己的心快要跳出了，没能再压抑住欲望和冲动。

埃尔文已经从他的眼中读懂了他的意思，他起来把多余的衣物褪去，跟利威尔一样坦诚相对。两个人的身体贴在一起，因为利威尔身上还有伤，埃尔文把动作尽量放轻，他让利威尔坐在他的大腿上以便他能够亲吻他每一寸肌肤。

节奏忽然减缓所带来的更多是两人的亲吻和抚摸，利威尔舔着他的耳朵，把耳垂含进口中舔舐和啃咬，耳边立刻响起男人的低吟，他沿着脖子一路亲吻到埃尔文的锁骨，手下碰到他下身胀满的阴茎，利威尔用手掌裹住它上下套动，满足看着埃尔文露出沉醉的表情，颤抖着双唇呼唤他的名字。

“利威尔……啊……”埃尔文抬起头虚阖着眼睛望着他的脸，目光微微失去了焦点。阳具被他紧实握在手里毫无技巧地快速捣鼓，埃尔文急促喘息，抬起下巴亲吻了利威尔，灼热的气息吐纳在他的脸上，低声乞求他，”够了……啊……已经够了，利威尔……“

他含着利威尔的双唇，舌尖慢慢在齿间舔舐，十分耐心地把残留的血丝扫除干净，利威尔的动作也慢下来，埃尔文接着用双手扶着肩膀把他轻轻按到在地板上，身体因为冰冷的接触而颤栗，埃尔文又体贴地把衣物垫在他身体底下。

一具目不忍视布满着伤痕的躯体毫无遮掩地完全展现在他的面前，埃尔文才看到他原本白皙的脖子被从侧面撕裂开一大口子，几乎是血肉模糊，又被人用针线粗劣地缝上，可想而知短短数日在利威尔身上究竟发生如何惨无人道的事情。埃尔文叹了一口气，强行把心底的沉痛收敛。

”喂，混蛋——“利威尔叫他。

埃尔文愣在那里看着他，利威尔眼中闪烁着莹亮的光芒，让他的不由得沦陷进去。

”虽然我非常讨厌干这种事，但事到如今还有对象是你，考虑到这是最后一次了……“他用余光瞟了一眼坐在角落里安静观看的人，语气没来由的变得坚定，”做你想做的吧，埃尔文。“

男人如梦初醒般怔了怔，脸上浮上淡淡的笑意，他沉下目光点了点头表示明白，然后轻抬起利威尔一条腿放到自己肩上，丝毫没有一点迫切的感觉，只是顺着大腿内侧耐心而仔细地用舌尖去舔那些纵横交错的伤口。

”啊……唔……嗯啊……“还未曾愈合的伤口被温热柔软的舌尖舔弄着，酥痒的感觉透过皮肤蔓延到全身，连脚趾也止不住蜷起来，利威尔放任自己从喉咙里发出使人燥热难耐的动听的呻吟，身体也随着对方的动作快乐地颤栗起来。

埃尔文低头含住他的分身，待柔软在唇舌的套弄下逐渐涨大，吮吸着圆润的顶端将小孔中流出的液体全部吞入喉咙，再用收紧的唇部将阴茎整根没入口中，这个举动引起利威尔身体的剧烈反应，他呜咽着双手抱住埃尔文的头，弓起身体迎接埃尔文唇舌的套弄。他富有技巧利用舌头增加了摩擦，利威尔在周身剧烈的快感包围之下释放在他的口里。

埃尔文抬起头，白色的浓稠液体从他的嘴角溢出来，他用色情的目光看了胸膛正在起伏嘴里喘着气的利威尔一眼，咽下口中的粘液，并用指腹揩去嘴角流出来的舔进嘴里。

”我知道你很喜欢这样。“蓝色的眼睛里有笑意，看得利威尔的脸一阵发红。

”少废话。“利威尔用倔强的侧脸代替眼睛跟他交流，但也默认，他十分想念埃尔文温暖的口腔，还有灵巧的唇舌，总能将他的忍耐在瞬间攻破。他任由埃尔文从下腹慢慢的一点一点吻上他的喉咙，他昂着头向后倒去，埃尔文的吻不依不饶追逐上来，唇齿相依的时候都有彼此的味道。利威尔贪恋他身上的温度，两只手搂着他的腰身在厚实的背上来回抚摸，呻吟都变得婉转而颤抖。

他又想起那天在镜子房里自己在埃尔文身下被催情药弄得失去理智，把身体搞得一塌糊涂的样子，那时候的他带着无效的抗议和厌恶之情去对待他们的关系，却没想到如同埃尔文说的话，有一天他和他的结合会变得主动而充满爱意。

“其实你一早就计算好的吧，唔……”利威尔双腿缠上他的腰，埃尔文的东西已经抵在他的洞口，湿润的顶端在那里浅浅的磨蹭让他不禁颤抖着腰用穴口紧紧吸住它，”啊……快进来啊，混蛋，难受死了！“

”现在说这些已经毫无意义了。“他笑着说，握住自己硕大的阴茎对准洞口挤入，一张紧缩着的小嘴正慢慢把它含进去，”嗯……进去你这里变得轻松多了。“

”唔……“身体正被人坚硬的东西入侵，他挺直了腰直到阴茎塞满了洞，才艰难扭动了身子，显得痛苦地皱起眉，话里却带着甜腻的鼻音哼了两声，”啊，拜你所赐……“

”你放心，它已经足够满足你了。“埃尔文俯下身，咬住胸口上的红点，这突然而至的刺激使利威尔不由得惊呼了一声，呻吟在嘴里源源不断流出来，他不得不咬住自己的手背，空白瞬间占据了他大脑的一部分，那令人失去理智的快感在每一下顶撞中攀升。

埃尔文还在他耳边喃喃自语，但利威尔已经听不清他在说些什么话了，他迷乱的思维跟随失焦的视线一样失去方向，只剩下身体在索求。

”唔……啊…啊……埃尔文你这……啊……狗杂种……呜……不要在那里……“利威尔甩着脑袋使劲叫唤，连着把脏话也骂了出来。埃尔文将酥软无力的他翻过身，阴茎仍留在甬道里，那灌满了液体的的肠道在经受猛烈的摩擦，狠狠收缩吸住埃尔文的东西。埃尔文继续用力干着他，丝毫没有停下来休息的意思，他的下腹拍打在利威尔浑圆的屁股上，撞击声回响在房间里，伴随着两人剧烈的喘息。

在坚持了几百下来回之后，利威尔终于忍受不住再次把自己的精液提前释放了出来，他无力趴在地上，穴口已经被分泌出来的肠液所润湿，埃尔文暴露着血管的大家伙依旧毫不留情地整根插到底，嫩红的肉壁在抽插中被翻出，穴口周围红肿不堪却仍高挺着向埃尔文的阴茎示好。利威尔的前列腺被刺激着他的分身很快又抬起头来接受下一轮的高潮，由于埃尔文过于激烈的撞击，他的身体不得不一下下被顶着向前抛去。

”埃尔文……唔……又要了啊……啊啊……“利威尔呜咽着向前爬去想要脱离他的挺入，可是男人怎么可能这么轻易就放过他？埃尔文把他两只手反剪在后背，把他按在地上，同时加快了腰间的频率，利威尔嘴里的嗯嗯啊啊就喊得更加卖力。

到了最后，利威尔已经失去了意识，身体习惯了埃尔文撞击也变得异常敏感，他高高翘起屁股让阴茎更顺利的插入，身上的伤口在毫无理智的纠缠中撕裂，疼痛与快感互相交织，汗血流在一起散发着浓郁的腥甜的气息。

”呜呜……埃尔文求你了……唔……已经要……死了……啊……“他又经历了一次高潮，把精液喷得到处都是，两眼发黑作最后的求饶。

埃尔文低吼着把强忍到极限的状态解放，一大股炽热浓稠的液体被射进了甬道深处，他用力顶了好几下才全部释放完毕，抱着利威尔的身体差点要倒下去。

等待阴茎软去自然从洞里滑出来，他才把利威尔从地上翻过来，可怜的利威尔已经被他干到双腿都合不拢了，白色的精液混合着肠液从翕合着的穴口里流下来，利威尔毫无知觉躺在那里喘气，黑色的发丝被汗水打湿凌乱贴在脸边，埃尔文俯身贴在他身上，伸手一一将它们整理好，手指抚摸着他的脸颊，另一只手去握住他垂在旁边的手掌，唇间吐出温柔的声音。

”你还好吗，利威尔？“

利威尔微微睁开眼用朦胧的眼神望着他，话语里没有一丁点力气，”……你干脆把我操死算了。“

他轻笑了一声，脸上是高潮后难以掩饰的疲倦，”如果不是你向我求饶，也许我真的会这么做吧。“

”嘁。“他别过脸去不看他。

埃尔文还想说话，但被突然响起的掌声打断。他转过头去，见到角落里的人已经站了起来，拍着手为他们鼓掌。

“真是精彩啊，埃尔文。”

“谢谢。”他回过去，眼神里某种东西却改变了。

利威尔也起身坐起来，他靠在埃尔文怀里，看了一眼温暖包裹住自己手掌的那只手，心中一沉，咬了咬牙，突然站了起来，步伐不稳的向角落走去。

“利威尔……”埃尔文的声音响在后头。

他却没有上前来阻止他。利威尔走到那席黑影面前，伸手就揪住了他的衣襟，但是他还是太高了，利威尔需要尽力把头仰起来才能把目光触及他的那戴着面具的脸部。

“死变态，你看够了么？”他使劲抓住他的衣服往下扯，门主仍旧一动不动站在他面前。利威尔有些恼羞成怒，可他尽力克制自己冲动的情绪，他不确定这人会不会在这时候毫无意外的给他来一枪，但是他要说的话还没完。

“是看够了，你们两个也足够痴情的。”门主的目光瞟向了埃尔文，身体有些抖，面具下似乎在笑，后来不加掩饰的笑出了声，”埃尔文，没想到你也会有今天，爱上一个奴隶，完全不是你的风格啊，真是可笑。“

他的笑声戛然而止，剩下一片死寂。  
利威尔还在努力思考他话里的意思，而埃尔文的声音打破了这沉默。

”我只不过走上你当初的道路罢了。“埃尔文与他对视，脸上没有任何表情。

”哦？那我是不是应该感谢你当初没有杀掉我？“戴着面具的男人笑了声，看了眼愣在那里的利威尔，抬起手把手中的枪对准埃尔文的脑袋，声音一如既往的冰冷，”好了，亲爱的调教师埃尔文和他的奴隶利威尔，感谢你们精彩的演出，现在，该由我来谢幕了。“

埃尔文没有动，利威尔也没有动，他们都知道彼此都在劫难逃。

”悉随尊便。“埃尔文说完了他最后一句话。

”这就对了，你得感谢我，因为——“他突然伸手掐住了利威尔的喉咙，差点就把他从地上提起来，他看着利威尔痛苦却无力挣扎，对埃尔文笑着说，“我改变了主意，我要让这个你深爱着的肮脏不堪的男人带着你们美好的回忆继续活在这个世界上，而你，埃尔文，再见。”

他扣动了扳机，子弹伴随刺耳的枪声射出，而利威尔在就那个瞬间挣扎着推开了他的手，可惜一切为时已晚。

门主松开了手，利威尔顺势跌落在地上，他迅速侧过身，眼睛迫切地寻找那道熟悉的身影。

但是那个他爱着的男人，已经倒在血泊当中了，他的心口中弹，大量的鲜血从伤口涌出来，染红了那片他们曾抱在一起交欢的地方。

“不！！！”利威尔一下子吼了出来，扑倒在埃尔文的尸体上。

他睁着眼看着埃尔文闭上眼躺在那里的模样，忘记了怎么呼吸。无论如何都无法相信他已经死去，他们还未曾作最后的道别，他们才相见不到两个小时，他们刚刚才把彼此的心思猜出来。浓烈的血腥钻进鼻腔，利威尔用颤抖的手捂住正在汩汩留着热血的伤口，他执起埃尔文垂在地上的手，把他的手掌贴在自己的脸颊上，他感觉到埃尔文的体温正在一点一点慢慢退去。利威尔痛苦闭上眼。

“你可以放心了，你很快就可以离开这里，我说的是，活着出去。”

另一个声音在他背后响起。

利威尔不舍地把埃尔文的手放下，然后深吸了一口，起身转过去面对他。

“不，我要杀了你。”他的眼里有着世间最狠毒的恶意，阴沉的脸上没有一丝血色。

“是吗？”

男人说完，缓缓摘下自己的面具。

利威尔骤然瞪大了双眼，瞳孔放射到最大，并且停止了呼吸。

他看见面具下那张跟埃尔文几乎一模一样的脸。

 

TBC.


End file.
